The Green Mile
"The Green Mile" is a hard quest given to the Hero by Titus Kabui in Dead Island. After completing the quest Titus gives the Hero the Metal Kanabo. Synopsis The Hero must locate Titus's friend, Alvaro Sanchez, in cell block A on the third floor and escort him to the canteen. It's best to complete the side quest Acid Funk while completing this quest since they are in the same area. Entering Cell Block A takes the Hero past three small rifle ammo boxes. There are also 2 fire axes on the walls. In single player, the 3-story cell block area of the cell block (i.e., the place where all the zombies are) has a Ram, a few scattered Thugs, and many Walkers. Some of these will respawn rather quickly (not at the rate of Moresby's Quarantine area though). The Ram usually does not leave the first/ground floor and can be avoided. Beside a dead guard is a box of small rifle ammo on the floor in the center of the room (near the Ram, of course). Once you reach Alvaro Sanchez on the third floor and kill the zombies outside his cell, he tells you to go to the control room to unlock his cell door. Access to the control room is back down on the second floor. The two sides of the cell block are only connected via the ground and second floor (unless the far end of the cell block is used); that's important once you unlock Alvaro Sanchez's cell, so be clear on the layout before you do that. Get to the control room (on the left side of the cell block from both the main entry and from Alvaro's cell). You can unlock the drug dealer's cell from Acid Funk immediately, but you must visit Alvaro Sanchez before you can unlock his cell; if you have not gotten to him yet, go visit him and then return. Before unlocking his cell, shut the doors to the area. When you unlock Alvaro Sanchez's cell an alarm goes off and Infected will spawn in rapid succession to attack you. Head back out into the cell block and to the other side quickly. Enter the side room to find the alarm switch. Close the door to block the many spawning Infected (there are either 3 or 4 that spawn at a time from different points). Turn off the alarm and drink some of the many free energy drinks and collect what you need from the small rifle, small pistol, and shotgun ammo boxes (1 each). The energy drink machine, though on its side, is also functional in case it's needed. Clear out the Infected that built up behind the door while the alarm was still sounding. Heal up again if needed. Now head to Alvaro Sanchez's cell for an escort mission. On the way back, you should dispose of the armored Thug on the bridge between cell blocks; if you let him live now, you'll have to deal with him momentarily with Alvaro, but Alvaro is extremely weak, making killing the Thug time sensitive. Deal with the thug now so you don't have to mitigate it and Alvaro. Some Walkers will block your way, but you can knock them down and bypass them. The Ram made no appearance and may have disappeared. The main opposition is an armored Thug in the hallway bridging the cell blocks, but if you have killed him just before starting the escort, he won't re-spawn and you should have no trouble. Notes * When Cell Block A is entered there is an inaccessible room with two Zombies in it. They can be seen through the window. Once this quest is complete if the area is returned to the room is now open and free of foes. There is an ID Card in the room as well as several lootables. Trivia *The title of this quest is a reference to the 1996 novel "The Green Mile" written by Stephen King. It may also be a reference to the 1999 film adaptation of the novel. Category:Quests Category:Main Quest